dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Froze Saga
The 'Froze Saga '''is the first story arc of Dragon Ball Final, set during Age 1890. The arc revolves around Froze, Frieza’s descendant, coming to New Vegeta in order to conquer it. Plot The arrival of Froze’s army The arc begins when Froze’s armada enters the space around New Vegeta. Saiyan troopers are immediately deployed, and fighting breaks out over most major cities. The Froze Force seems to overpower the Saiyan troops, but Vegeta XVII orders the soldiers to lure the Froze Force into a ambush where they can be destroyed. Meanwhile, the Froze Force’s Elite Squad attacks the Saiyan capital, and with no troops left to defend it, Vegeta XVII orders Pinich, Zhuken, and Laituce to hold them off until the main invasion force is defeated. Pinich, Zhuken, and Laituce enter the skies above the capital, where they confront the five members of the Elite Squadron. Pinich begins fighting Kabron, telling the Zhuken and Laituce to keep the other Elite Squad members occupied. Pinich begins fighting Kabron, however, he quickly realizes that though Kabron has no special abilities besides being in peak physical condition, he does have the ability to absorb ''ki. Pinich begins fighting him with hand-to-hand combat, however, Kabron remarks that he is not yet in his final form, and begins transforming. The Saiyans are stunned to see that Kabron’s final form looks no different from his first one, however, when Pinich tries to uppercut Kabron, Kabrom reveals that the form not only allows him to negate ki-''based attacks, but also allows him to negate physical attacks. He then mocks Pinich’s power level of 5000, stating that he, personally, has a power level of 7500. Suddenly, Pinich smiles, remarking that he was holding back, and releases his true power level, which Kabron is shocked to see totals 12000. Pinich then reasons that Kabron simply absorbs attacks, not negating them, and proceeds to fire a full-power Galick Gun at the Elite Squad member, killing him. Zhuken then declares that he’ll be next, and goes up against Paire. Paire remarks that she won’t bother reading Zhuken’s power level, stating he was probably holding back like Pinich. Zhuken and Paire begin battling, and Paire gets the upper hand with her ''ki blade dance. However, Zhuken catches Paire mid-blade-dance, and throws her into a building, killing her instantly. Laituce then begins battling against Ulgo, however, at the start of the fight, Zabros tries to take out Laituce with his sniper cannon. Pinich fires multiple ki blasts at Zabros, and due to Zabro’s frailty, instantly killing him. Ulgo then demonstrates his control over magnetism by throwing a building at Laituce, but Laituce simply reflects it back at him, crushing him to death. With all his squad members defeated, Captain Zanbu prepares to enter the fight, and Laituce reads his power level at 15000, as the three Saiyans prepare to face him. The battle against the captain of the Elite Squad Captain Zanbu begins by demonstrsting his ability to cut anything by creating a deep gash in Zhuken’s arm. This causes Zhuken to get angry and charge at Zanbu, with Zanbu simply stopping him with his ''ki '' aura and throwing him aside. Laituce and Pinich then charge the captain, but he simply deflects their attacks. Pinich launches a Galick Gun at Zanbu, but the captain is unscathed. Laituce then remarks she’ll have to use “that technique”. Froze descends The birth of the Super Saiyan The Final Final Flash Battles * Pinich vs Kabron (Base/Final form) * Zhuken vs Paire * Laituce vs Ulgo